


Reunions

by Azpidistra



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azpidistra/pseuds/Azpidistra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On most days, Tommy ate breakfast in the green chair, lunch in the red chair, and dinner in the black chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo https://plus.google.com/photos/104454103088763554119/albums/5695850429651227617?authkey=CKX4_t_z66u-Yw, and the discussion following it. (It should be noted that I do not own this photo, nor did I take it.
> 
> I also do not own the Power Rangers.
> 
> \---

On most days, Tommy ate breakfast in the green chair, lunch in the red chair, and dinner in the black chair. On alternate Sundays, just to not keep things to monotomous, he spread out on the white couch, newspaper covering his legs, careful to not his spill his third cup of coffee.

On every Thursday, he ate dinner in the red chair too, or sometimes the red couch, because on every Thursday his room was filled with people.

It's not like he planned for it. But after re-meeting and meeting the whole spectrum of Red Rangers, Jason had called him a few weeks later, and asked if he wanted to get a cup of coffee to properly catch up. Better, he had said, come to my place, I have a state of the art espresso machine, and Kat would love to see you also. He had bought the orange chair since he couldn't find gold, and Jason had laughed, and coffee had turned into dinner, and dinner turned into drinks, and he and Jason and Kat stayed up until nearly dawn talking and laughing and playing card games after card games while they reminisced about the past and caught each other up with the present. Jason was a police officer. Kat taught ballet to under-priveledged children, and he? He had completed his residency, only to realize that's not what he wanted to do, not really, so he left to teach middle school science, and loved it.

Jason came again the following week, and on the third week, he called up an hour before he said he'd arrive, and asked if Bill could come. He really misses you guys, he mentioned, and he's in town for a short while, mind if I bring him? Of course not, Tommy answered.

So, Bill came. And he explained how he was no longer living on Aquitar, due to his work being more applicable here, although he still spoke to most of the Rangers there semi-regularly. And they stayed up for hours, and Tommy had made sure to buy a blue chair - because once a blue ranger, always a blue ranger, especially in Bill's case - and Bill had brought a bottle of expensive brandy, and it was somewhere around two in the morning that Kat broached the topic they all were thinking, and Bill shook his head, confirming with his return to Earth, he had indeed also left his relationship with Cestria, and Kat smiled understandingly, and Jason clapped him on the back, while Tommy poured them all another drink.

Rocky and Aisha showed up somewhat unexpectedly two weeks later. Jason mentioned it on Facebook, Rocky explained, but we brought our own chairs, Rocky added, laughing, holding up a yellow, red, and blue chair. Didn't want to step on any toes, he said grinning. And I brought brownies, Aisha said, and Tommy welcomed them in, and this week they played Monopoly, and Rocky answered he owned his own chain of Karate schools now, and Aisha excitedly talked about the restaurant she had just been hired in as Head Chef.

Next week, Tommy said as they were leaving, arm around Kat's shoulders, you should all bring friends. And different board games, Kat added, smiling, waving them all away.

Next week, Aisha pulled Kim out of the gymnastic woodwork, and showed up on doorstep with Pink Ranger and cake. She hugged her two hosts, this really needs to be chilled, she said, and Kat catching on, smiled and murmured she'd show her to the kitchen. Kim smiled shyly, and asked how he'd been, and Tommy shrugged, and mentioned he had enjoyed seeing her in the Olympics for two times running, and Kim grinned and relaxed, and said she had brought a bottle of wine.

Rocky brought Adam, who held up three board games as his entrance fee, mentioning he heard they were looking. Kat pulled him into a hug, whispering against his neck that she had missed him too, and Adam hugged her close, and when he finally pulled away, only to look closer at the room, he grinned, and said, This really is a Conference Room.

Power Room, Jason corrected, throwing an arm over Adam's shoulders, and Bill grinned around from Jason's other side, smile widening, as he added, We really do need proper electronics.

Tell you what, Tommy said, stepping up behind them, I have chairs for everyone, I planned this week. Bill, you can put in a clock.

And Bill grinned, and shook on it, and spoke, Deal.

Bill brought Zack, who spent most of the night talking with Kat about dance - he owned his own Hip Hop studio now, he told her excitedly - and they joked about combining forces to open the most kick ass dance studio the city had seen, while everyone else played Battlestar Galactica, and Bill kept murmuring about strategy.

Jason brought Trini, who hugged Bill and Kim enthusiatically, telling everyone when they asked that she had done her undergraduate at UCLA and her graduate work at Tel Aviv University, and she was working on her doctorate now, thank you, and she grinned across the table when Bill looked up long enough from the board to comment, it'll be nice to have another doctor in the family, and Tommy could only smile.

Tanya showed up next week, following Aisha, I was out of town last week, she explained, How are you?

And Adam hugged her hard, and she talked dance with Kat and Zack, asking if she could teach Modern Jazz, and she talked cooking with Aisha, and something with everyone, and declined any alcohol, but partook enthusiastically in the games.

Justin was the last to arrive, pulled in one week by Rocky and Bill, Rocky babbling about it was the last blue ranger, but there were only two blue chairs, and Bill was grinning, and Jason was standing close to him, and Kat smiled at them all, well, she said, we're all together.

And Justin brought them as much up to speed as he could after they had all left the fold, talking about how even he had stayed behind, he was routinely brought in for consulting work as the Rangers still fought for Earth even if their home base was no longer on Earth. And he talked about meeting other Rangers, and they all started sharing their stories, voices overlapping, laughter long into the night.

At some point, Kat disappeared, only to bring in a pile of blankets and more tea and coffee, and still the voices overlapped, and chairs were forgotten as everyone huddled under the blankets.

Let's play Truth or Dare, Tanya suggested as the sun rose.

You know, Adam yawned, really, we should have all just become assassins. Still doling out justice, just under our own terms.

Do you ever miss the powers? Kimberly asked.

Daily, Jason groaned.

Not really, Trini disputed.

Only sometimes, Bill added.

That really is an awesome clock, Aisha noted, watching it.

We should get some sleep, Kat said sensibly.

Nonsense, Tommy answered, let's really call this Ranger Conference to order.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote from Adam about how they should have all become assassins, is in fact paraphrased from something said by Johnny Yong Bosch, during his Power Rangers panel at a recent Anime convention I attended.


End file.
